2018 FireKeepers Casino 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 15 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Michigan International Speedway in Brooklyn, Michigan | Course_mi = 2.0 | Course_km = 3.2 | Distance_mi = 266 | Distance_laps = 133 | Distance_km = 425.6 | Scheduled_mi = 400 | Scheduled_laps = 200 | Scheduled_km = 640 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Kurt Busch | Pole_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Pole_Time = 35.405 | Most_Driver = Kevin Harvick | Most_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Most_laps = 49 | Car = 14 | First_Driver = Clint Bowyer | First_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Network = FOX | Announcers = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip | Ratings = 2.2 (Overnight) | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1–2) and Buddy Long (3–4) }} The 2018 FireKeepers Casino 400 is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on June 10, 2018 at Michigan International Speedway in Brooklyn, Michigan. Contested over 133 of the scheduled 200 laps on the D-shaped oval, it will be the 15th race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background , the track where the race is held.]] The race will be held at Michigan International Speedway, a moderate-banked D-shaped speedway located in Brooklyn, Michigan. The track is used primarily for NASCAR events. It is sometimes known as a "sister track" to Texas World Speedway, and was used as the basis of Auto Club Speedway. The track is owned by International Speedway Corporation. Michigan International Speedway is recognized as one of motorsports' premier facilities because of its wide racing surface and high banking (by open-wheel standards; the 18-degree banking is modest by stock car standards). Entry list First practice Ryan Blaney was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 35.535 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Kurt Busch scored the pole for the race with a time of 35.405 and a speed of . Qualifying results Practice (post-qualifying) Second practice Kevin Harvick was the fastest in the second practice session with a time of 35.871 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Final practice session for Saturday was cancelled due to rain. Race Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 60 Stage 2 Laps: 60 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 80 Race statistics * Lead changes: 7 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 8 for 30 * Red flags: 1 * Time of race: 2 hours, 00 minutes and 15 seconds * Average speed: Media Television Fox NASCAR will televise the race in the United States on FOX for the seventh time at Michigan. Mike Joy will be the lap-by-lap announcer, while three-time Michigan winner, Jeff Gordon and two-time winner Darrell Waltrip will be the color commentators. Jamie Little, Regan Smith and Matt Yocum will report from pit lane during the race. Radio Radio coverage of the race was broadcast by Motor Racing Network (MRN) and simulcasted on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and five-time Michigan winner Rusty Wallace announced the race in the booth while the field is racing on the front stretch. Dave Moody called the race from a billboard outside of turn 2 when the field was racing through turns 1 and 2. Mike Bagley called the race from a platform outside of turn 3 when the field was racing through turns 3 and 4. Alex Hayden, Winston Kelley and Steve Post reported from pit lane during the race. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References FireKeepers Casino 400 FireKeepers Casino 400 FireKeepers Casino 400 Category:NASCAR races at Michigan International Speedway